ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The University of Louisville Alcohol Research Center (ULARC) is a multidisciplinary program focusing on alcohol-nutrient interactions and alcohol-induced organ injury, and their prevention and/or treatment. Basic science and clinical investigators from several departments within the School of Medicine, the Dental School, the Kent School of Social Work and the School of Public Health and Information Sciences have coalesced into a cohesive research unit to examine selected research questions regarding the specific nutrient interactions in organ and systemic sequelae of alcohol abuse. The Center will be administratively located within the Department of Medicine at the U of L Health Sciences Center. The Principal Investigator and Center Director, Dr. Craig McClain, reports to the Executive Vice President for Health Sciences of the University of Louisville, Dr. Larry Cook. Administrative support for the Center will be provided by the Center Biostatistician, Dr. Datta, and a half-time administrator. The Executive Committee will be the guiding group for the ULARC. In addition, the External Advisory Committee and the Internal Advisory Committee will provide oversight and consultation. The theme of alcohoknutrient interactions and alcohol-induced organ injury is unique and innovative amongst alcohol centers. The administrative core has a major education focus, including the development of a K-12 type program for translational investigators. The administrative core focuses on collaborative interactions and mentoring (examples of both are highlighted). Innovation and translational research, with a goal of transforming clinical practice, are important directions for the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will be established to: 1) provide direction and prioritization of ULARC activities and assure proper accounting of grant monies;2) coordinate the activities of the Support Core and pilot projects;3) ensure the quality of all ULARC functions;4) develop a curriculum to train clinical and translational alcohol researchers;and 5) disseminate pertinent information to ULARC investigators and the scientific and lay community.